Amnesia
by frasek06
Summary: After a battle with a foe Danny is seriously wounded and loses fragments of his memory, when Vlad comes across the hybrid he takes him in. With the chance of a fresh alliance will Vlad take advantage of the situation to reap the benefits?
1. The Grey Haired Man

**Hey guys! PLEASE READ THIS IF YOUR READING ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES!- I'M STILL WORKING ON THEM ALL AND THEY WILL BE RELEASED IN DUE COURSE BUT I'M CURRENTLY BUSY WITH EXAMS! This is my newest creation and was inspired by a depressing film about a wife forgetting her husband and never remembering him :'( But this won't be as depressing...hopefully! **

**This fanfiction is going to be a long one and ideas and your insights are truly considered in the creation of the fic as it progresses! As always I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and he's awesome for creating the show so yeah :D **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Grey Haired Man

The blackness faded from Danny's vision. Streaks of light started to break through, the lights were overwhelming for his now light sensitive eyes, without a second thought he closed them.

He tried to recall his last memory, flashes of green, the blue rings, blackness. This brought on another memory, an explosion of green- white hair, green eyes-he was human and a ghost, a hybrid? He remembered the moments he gained his powers.

"Who am I?" his voice was croaked as he raised his hand towards his burning forehead.

With a heavy sigh he opened his eyes, an expensive bedroom lay in front of him...who's home was this? He did not dare look at my body under the covers, just looking at his arms he could see so many wounds...had he been in a fight? The boy scrunched his face as he tried to remember something- anything with no avail.

"Ah, your finally awake" he jumped, his heart raced at this mysterious figure exited the darkness. It was a man with silver hair...who was this man?

"Who are you?" Danny said, his eyes flashed green, the hybrid was hostile...he was scared. The man stepped back but Danny stayed still, his neon green eyes burring into the mans blue eyes.

"Danny, do not remember me?" Vlad said his eyes filled with confusion, the boy was stressed, had he lost his memory...did he know he was a hero?

**"**Who am I?" The teen growled dismissing the pain his body was greeted with by sitting up.

"Your-" Vlad began before stopping when something inside made his realize something, he could make Danny his son...the consequences though would be brutal if they backfired though...

"Your Daniel, what do you know about yourself?" Vlad asked softly walking towards the young halfa. The boy stiffened his brain screamed this man was bad, he reminded the boy of pain and betrayal.

"I'm a hybrid and I am strong enough to fight you so back off!" Danny yelled allowing ecto energy to fill his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Vlad said only to be blasted directly in the chest, the man yelled, his own eyes flashing red.

"Don't you dare go near me" Danny hissed, harming this man felt natural, it felt right.

"You'll explain to me who you are or I will destroy you!" Danny screamed, the boy trembled with fear. This man could be anyone and his initial instinct screamed to attack and avoid this man.

"I'm Vlad Masters. Do you not recognize me?" Vlad said becoming impatient with the boy, stubborn as ever.

"No...are we related? Your a hybrid too...aren't you?" Danny said, not letting his guard down as he watched the man, waiting for an answer, looking at the man he saw his ghost counterpart pop up in his vision.

"Yes, can we please just sit down for two seconds!" Vlad lied causing Danny to land on the floor, his guard lowered slightly. The man was...his friend?!

"I have a lot to tell you." Vlad said walking to the door, Danny turned into his human form before following carefully behind the man, his eyes narrow.

"Vlad?" Danny said, the words coming naturally to his mouth, that name.

"Yes Daniel?" Vlad replied looking at the boy.

"Related or not, I still do not trust you"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first part of this fanfiction!**


	2. Decisions

**Hello, I'm currently revising for my English exam so the next chapter will likely have a delay, I'm sorry if this causes any upset but I promise you this fiction will not be left unfinished, it only hit me recently that many people just stop writing their wonderful stories but I will not do that! I promise you all! Anyway on with the story, I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Decisions

Vlad paced in his study, he was contemplating what he was going to tell Daniel, every lie had a consequence, the dangers of telling Danny he was his son had rather risky effects but in most cases the dangers were equal.

Vlad cringed realising it was only a matter of time before his nosey friends and sister began looking for him...A pang of guilt hit the man, he realised he was hurting his true love Maddie, the loss of her son would break her heart, the woman loved her children.

The man placed his hand on his forehead as he let out a loud sigh, he had limited time to find a reasonable explanation that was unlikely to cause issues or questions in the future.

He could tell the boy he was his father...the only problem was his family.

"I could tell him that his mother left us for another man...yes!" Vlad said chinning evilly, Danny was always the obstacle trying to kill Jack, now he was on Vlads side...he could get Jacks own son to kill him if he pleased! Vlad smiled deeply, but for his family what if they turned up here...He could persuade them?

Vlad stopped pacing and confirmed his decision, he would go to Amity tonight and deal with his family, now he needed to speak to Daniel and create the foundations of their perfect life.

Danny sat in the kitchen staring at his half eaten toast, he didn't even know who he was, some memories returned but no important memories like if the man he was currently living had evil intentions...The halfa took a deep sigh, ran his hands through his raven black hair and closed his eyes allowing him to put full concentration into extracting memories from his damaged mind.

_Danny walked into a tube shaped chamber, his hand slipped and electricity shot through him, he could feel the agony in every part of his body and the electricity shot around his body, ectoplasm fusing with his DNA...it was horrific._

_"Danny!" A female screamed, her voice pained at the sight, the halfa fell to his hands and knees, his body weak from the attack on his system._

_Danny's vision was unclear as he looked at the two blurs, two teenagers._

_"Sa-" Danny passed out..._

"That's how I got these powers..." Danny whispered, his head thumped from attempting to remember, he decided to relax for a while and let Vlad explain. Frustration built in the boy, who was the person he tried to call, "Sa" Danny whispered nothing sparked in his mind.

"I don't like toast." Danny said glaring at his breakfast, he felt an incredible distaste for it suddenly. Light foot steps greeted Danny when he realised he was being watched, the young halfa looked around,

"Vlad, can you please tell me who I am?" Danny groaned, placing his head on the table. Vlad looked at the boy who was currently pouting like a two year old, he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Your name is Daniel Fe-Masters, your fourteen years old. Your half human, half ghost as you already know, you lost your memory in an accident. What do you want to know?" Vlad asked, his face masked with innocence.

"Who are you? How are you related to me?" Danny asked narrowing his eyes at the man, his guard still raised. "Look I know your a halfa too..." Danny trailed off as he looked at the man.

"Are you my father?" Danny raised raising an eyebrow, the man nodded, the halfa looked at Vlad carefully, had he been caught?

"Yes, your mother left us for another man" Vlad said with a deep frown, hopefully catching Danny from rejecting the idea.

"What?" Danny yelped, how could his mother abandon him!?

"Who was this man?" Danny growled, his eyes growing neon green, Vlad inwardly grinned at the boys anger and hatred.

"I'll explain later, don't worry son" Vlad said, patting the boys back his tone was so sinister.

"You should probably get some rest, we're starting training tomorrow." Vlad said as he patted Danny's back. The young halfa did not tense for once and nodded.

"Ok dad, sorry for being so paranoid." Danny said smiling at Vlad softly.

"Don't worry son."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I had so many choices but this one although it seems cliche has the best possible story in my opinion, if you are unsure hopefully the following chapters might amuse you! Thank you for reading this chapter.**


	3. Sealing Fate

**Exams are over! I celebrated by writing this, the next chapter is being written, the next chapter will defiantly be a interesting one, I'm also writing a new fanfiction you will all love! Anyway I do not own Danny Phantom sadly...**

* * *

Sealing Fate

It was night in Amity, Danny had been gone three days. The sky was clear -a perfect night for star gazing. Inside FentonWorks the remains of the Fenton family sat by the phone in hope their son would call or someone would contact them and tell them their son was safe. Sam and Tucker sat on the sidelines next to the family trying to keep them strong, like them they loved Danny.

"Knock" the door went catching everyone by surprise, not a word was said as Jack staggered to the door, his eyes held heavy bags, he hadn't slept since Danny's disappearance.

"Vlad?" Jack questioned as he opened the door, Jack stood in awe as he looked at his old college chum, he looked deeply saddened. "Come in."

"Has there been any trace found yet?" Vlad asked, his eyes full of concern, the family lowered their head at his question, giving the man the answer he secretly wanted.

"I see, I'm very sorry to hear that, I came to give my support in this horrible situation, if there is anything you need, you know where I am" the elder hybrid said with a frown as he sat next to Jack, giving him a pat on the back.

"Vlad, could we speak to you?" Sam asked, her head tilted innocently. The hybrid nodded following the teens down into the lab, Maddie and Jack remained at the phone.

Vlad entered last only to be bombarded by questions...

"Why are you here?" Sam hissed as she glared at Vlad. The man leaned against the wall and covered his face, grinning behind his mask. The teens were stunned at the mans unusual behavior they had never seen him like this before.

"Vlad? What do you know?" Jazz asked facing the man her eyes filled with fear, her stomach turned as she heard the man sniff.

"I'm sorry" Vlad whispered, as he looked at the teens. "I tried everything I could...it wasn't enough. Skulker contacted me a few nights ago, he found Danny." Vlad closed his eyes as he held back a sob.

"By the time I got to him...he was dead." Vlad whispered as he allowed a tear to roll down his cheek.

The teens hearts shattered, Sam looked at Vlad's eyes, she would see the man was truly pained but something didn't seem right. Hours ago these teens were full of hope now none remained.

"Don't tell Maddie and Jack, It would kill them to find out their son was killed by the hands, they may blame themselves. For Danny's memory don't tell them he's a hybrid." Vlad said acting completely concerned for Jack and Maddie, the teens stood shocked, Sam shook her head in denial.

"Where is his body?" Tucker asked, catching the man off guard. The man cringed as he bit his lip.

"Some things are better left unsaid, my boy."

* * *

**My target is to publish the next chapter in the next two weeks, and THEY WILL BE MUCH LONGER! I will have more time to look and detail it, so as it stands I aim to have the next chapter up by 20th of June before I go to Rome, I will make it extra long for you guys :D While your waiting feel free to look at my other fanfictions, I must admit the grammar and spelling may be rough in them!**


End file.
